Midnight Show
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: REVISED. ONESHOT. BlossomBrick. Blossom believes that she's found love, but is she under the wrong spell? Please review.


**Midnight Show**

* * *

_A/N: This story is inspired by the song "Midnight Show," by the Killers. I first published this one-shot over a year ago. I loved the story concept, but I just hated the way it turned out. The whole thing was all too rushed and confusing and could be done _way _better. So, I've fixed it up a little and here it is again._

_I hope you enjoy and thanks once again for reading._

* * *

_Goody-goody_. That's what they called me, and I was _so _sick of it. But no matter what I did and how hard I tried, I seemed to be cursed with that nerdy brand attached to my name and reputation forever. Even though I was a famous Powerpuff Girl and received all the luxuries a famous, teenage movie star would receive, when it came to my peers, I constantly had to prove myself. Even within my very own group of friends-- or at least the girls I had always called my friends anyway. There was always some dare I had to do to show that I wasn't just some _Little Miss Perfect_.

I wasn't just the book worm they knew me to be. I could dance, and I could party. I could do anything anyone ever asked of me. Hell, I saved the world almost a hundred or more times. There was nothing that could stop me. There was no challenge I couldn't take. So I really didn't mind too much that my friends seemed determined to push this nerd of the group as far as she could go. If that's what I had to do, then that's what I had to do. I wasn't going to settle for _nerd_.

When my sisters and I turned eighteen-years-old, the Professor said we no longer had a curfew. Before then, we would have to be home by midnight every night; unless, of course, there was a crime fighting emergency. This was the greatest news I had ever received in my life. All my best of friends were allowed to stay out as late as two in the morning, but nerdy Blossom had to be home in bed by midnight. One could not imagine just how embarrassing that was for me.

When my friends learned that the Professor had lifted our curfew, they made plans for a long night that very same day. "You might want to take a nap sometime this afternoon," they advised me, "The party's not going to stop until the sun comes up."

They said it as if it would scare me. Were they kidding? _Nothing _scared me. This was going to be great. This was the kind of thing I had been looking forward to doing since the very start of high school: Out all night in the coolest of nightclubs and just dancing the night away with my friends.

My friends wouldn't arrive at my home until eleven at night. We were going to the Midnight Show. It was a popular night club in the next town over. It was called the Midnight Show because it didn't open until midnight every night. Inside, it was wild. They had live circus performances right along side and even _above _the very dance floor. It was the hottest place in the city. Located right on Jungle Boulevard-- and that street was a jungle. It was lined with night club after night club. There was El Ray, some salsa club, the Pink Tiger, a gay club, the Electric Cat, a strictly techno club-- but nothing was hotter than the Midnight Show. Regularly, you had to be at least twenty-one years of age to get into the club, but we figured how could they deny access to a Powerpuff Girl?

And they didn't. We arrived at the Midnight Show exactly when its doors opened. A group of five, underage girls with their faces painted, hair done in extremely tight curls, and their bodies squeezed into equally tight clothing. We walked right up to the entrance and the bouncer took one look at me, grinned, and said: "Welcome to the Midnight Show, Ms. Blossom."

My friends all squealed with delight as we walked right past the mile long line of people who had probably shown up hours in advance. I was proud that my celebrity status was able to do something like that. I felt powerful and important. I felt good.

We immediately made our way to the dance floor. The music was so loud the ground vibrated beneath us. Circus men and women in brightly colored tights danced along the ceiling above us. There were fast, bright, and flashing white lights that made everything look as if it was in slow motion. Everything seemed to have lost its color in those lights as well. Everyone and everything looked so beautiful. It was amazing. I danced with the greatest feeling inside me I had yet to feel. I just felt completely… _free_.

Suddenly, I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist. Their body moved with mine to the beat. I saw in my friends' faces that it had to be some incredibly handsome guy. For a while I just let the mysterious guy dance behind me like that. I liked the mystery. My heart pounded faster and faster and when the next dance track began, I turned around to meet my mystery dance partner.

"Brick?!" I screamed and jumped back.

The Rowdyruff just grinned at me, still dancing to the beat. "What's the matter, Babe?" he said with a wink of his eye.

I felt disgusted and turned to leave the dance floor. On what planet did he think he had the authority to just rub up on me like that? A villain making moves on a proud super heroine such as myself. My friends stopped me before I could leave the dance floor completely. "What is your problem, Blossom?!"

"Yeah, that guy's a hunk!"

"Seriously!"

"What?!" I exclaimed. I placed my hands on my hips sternly and gave them a serious tone. That tone they teased me about so much. Serious, no fun Blossom. "That _hunk _is a Rowdyruff Boy. He's my sworn enemy for crying out loud!"

"So?" my friends all questioned all at once.

"_So?_" I repeated. "I can't dance with him! He's terrible! _No_. He's _beyond _terrible!"

"Oh, come _on! _He's adorable! And his dancing is just dreamy!"

"Yeah! Besides, you need a bad boy, Blossom. That's the perfect kind of dude for you. Someone to add some spice to your nerdy little ways!"

"Hey, I'm not nerdy, alright?! And I don't need him!" I protested.

My friends exchanged glances with one another with that look on their faces. They were all thinking: "That's Blossom for you. Boring, boring Blossom who doesn't know what fun is."

"Are we gonna dance?" Brick asked behind me. I turned at looked at him. He had his hand held out. I sighed and took his hand and he pulled me into a tight embrace.

We danced. My friends watched giggling and pointing at the two of us. "You shouldn't let them control you like that," I heard Brick say.

I looked up at him. "What?" I blinked.

"Your friends. I mean, if you're just dancing with me 'cause they told you to. Well… that just sucks."

"I wanted to," I lied.

"Uh huh…"

"I did."

Brick smirked. He spun me around, and moved his hands to my waist and pulled me closer. I felt a little uneasy. "You don't like me, do you?" he asked.

"No," I answered.

"Then why did you want to dance with me?"

"I didn't."

"But you just said now that you did."

I turned red and looked away in embarrassment. He laughed, and I glared at him. "You're an evil jerk."

"I am?" he laughed some more.

"Yes. You are."

"Well, you know what you are, Honey?"

"No. What am I? And don't call me 'honey,' you jerk."

He smirked again. "You're gorgeous." He twirled me around again.

Normally, I would have recognized that remark as a complete lie. But in that setting, and at that moment… I didn't.

I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. He brushed the side of my face, with such an incredibly soft touch that I didn't think a Rowdyruff was capable of having. He then leaned forward and our lips met. I was completely still for the longest time, debating on whether or not I should kiss back. Finally, I reached the conclusion that I shouldn't think so damn much, and before I knew it, I was kissing him.

Brick pulled away and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my friends were gone. "I have to go," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, I need to find my group--"

As I turned to leave, he took me by the hand and held it gently. I stared at my hand in his. It looked so natural. It was hard to believe that his hand belonged to, well, _him_. Why did it have to? Right then, I decided to forget who he was. He wasn't the villain I normally fought as a super heroine. He was just some handsome guy I met tonight for the first time that night on the dance floor. He said and did all the right things. It was the guy of my dreams.

He pulled me close again and we continued to dance without saying anything.

_The guy of my dreams._

I repeated it a million times in my head. It wasn't long before I had even forgotten that it was something I completely made up. I forgot that it was all just some twisted fairytale in my head. I failed to see reality. I forgot that reality even existed. I was just some nerd, who had never been looked twice at by a guy, living out her fantasy.

After dancing for hours on end, he took my hand again. I had fallen so far back into my romantic escape, I followed without question or hesitation. He led me all the way through the busy place and outside. "Let's fly somewhere," he said.

"Where?" I asked.

He didn't answer. I followed him into the night sky. As we flew, we held hands. I looked at our fingers interlaced and wondered if this was really happening. What was I doing?

I was dreaming. That had to be it. _This was all a dream_. That's what it felt like, anyway.

We arrived at an abandoned factory of some sort. It's windows made of glass were almost all broken. It was deserted inside, save for garbage and scraps of metal and glass scattered throughout the ground. There was a bed in the very far corner and a wooden box. A bunch of magazine clippings of football players, and cheerleaders decorated the surrounding walls.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"One of my many places," he said.

I looked around. Ordinarily, I would have been disgusted by what I saw. Only that night, the moon was shining in through the broken windows and illuminating Brick's face in such the romantic tone; I thought it was beautiful. After all, this wasn't ordinarily. This was a dream.

But my dream soon grew dark and most of what happened was just a blur.

I remember telling Brick, "I just can't," over and over again. I remember Brick telling me everything was going to be okay, and calling me 'baby.' I remember his soft touch on my face as he caressed me over and over again. I remember telling him that we were supposed to be enemies and I just couldn't.

"Brick, you're a _villain_," I said to him. Half of me meant that as the utter truth of it. He _was _a villain, and one who had try to harm my sisters and I all too many times. How could I allow myself to do something so intimate with a person who wished my own family dead? Who wished _me _dead? But the other half of me was saying it as she still clung onto that fantasy. "You're a _villain_." As in: "Our love is forbidden." "_This _is forbidden." "I am a Capulet and you are a Montague." _How romantic_, I thought.

"Let me take a little more off your mind," he said as he caressed my hair. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and I completely melted. "See, we quit the business, Baby," he said. "No more fighting," he said. "No more robberies. No more chaos. No more bad."

I remember him saying just one more time: "Everything's going to be okay."

And I believed him.

And after that I couldn't remember any more.

* * *

The next day I awoke just as the sun rose to find myself naked and alone in that empty, abandoned place. That's when my dream officially ended. Reality set in. I felt so ashamed of myself. I felt so dirty, and I just couldn't believe myself. I quickly got dressed and raced home as fast as I could, crying the hardest I had ever cried.

As soon as I got home I took a very long shower. I washed myself at least thirty different times, scrubbing harder and harder every time. I couldn't get the dirty feeling off of me. I would have stayed in that shower for the rest of that day, trying desperately to rid myself of that filth, but soon Bubbles came to share with me that the city of Townsville needed us and fast.

We flew downtown as soon as I was dressed. The mayor said that there was trouble at the bank, and indeed there was. We broke through the bank's front doors and I nearly dropped dead right then at what I saw.

Robbing the bank was none other than the Rowdyruff Boys. All three of them. Including Brick.

I don't know why I was so surprised. I don't know why part of me still actually believed all those things he said to me that night. Part of me was still in that fairy tale, and that part of me had her heart broken at that very instant.

My sisters stared at me as I looked at the boys with the most horrified face. Brick didn't even glance at me. "Let's get out of here boys!" he screamed at his brothers, his hands full of bags of cash. And within a blink of an eye, they were gone, with thousands of stolen dollars.

"Blossom?" Bubbles squeaked. "Blossom, are you okay?"

"Blossom, what the hell?!" screamed Buttercup. "Aren't we going after them?!"

I struggled to find my voice. After several moments, I was finally able to speak: "No."

"No?!" Buttercup yelled.

"But Blossom, why?" Bubbles asked softly.

"Just let them go," I said with my head lowered. I felt so terrible. "Let's just go home."

* * *

For the next few days, I could not forget that fairy tale. The more I thought about it, the more I longed to revisit those few perfect moments. I wished I could relive it all, up until it grew dark. It was so beautiful before then. Why did it have to end and end the way it did?

When I slept, I dreamed of Brick and I. He was perfect. Everything was perfect. I slept in as late as I could get away with, just so I could be in those dreams. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed something was up, but I convinced them that I just had the flu or something similar. Bubbles tried to help by making me meals in bed, that she prepared especially by herself. Both my sisters didn't bother me when Townsville needed saving; they did it by themselves. Buttercup was sure to fill me in on every battle, before I went to sleep for the night. She was also sure to wish me better health with a kiss on the forehead every time too. Buttercup's such a softie, but most people would never guess it just by looking at her.

"We're gonna need you soon, Sis," she said to me one night. "It's just not the Powerpuff Girls without you," she said. I then realized that that should be the last day I spend in bed feeling sorry for myself. After all, it was only my own fault. It was time to face reality.

When I woke up the next morning, I found out that my sisters had already left to do morning town surveillance without me. I decided that I would just wait for their return, instead of searching for them. I sat at my vanity and brushed my hair for the first time in days.

"Hey," I heard come from my window. I looked and nearly fell out of my chair at the sight of him.

Brick crawled in through my window, and casually made his way over to my bed, sitting down. "What's up?" he said.

I blinked at him. "_What's up?_" I repeated. I threw my hairbrush at him. "You're disgusting! Get out of my room! Get out of my house! Get out of here!"

"Hey, calm down now, Baby," he said, still as calm as ever. "I've been trying to come here and apologize to you and explain things all week, but every time I come, you're fast asleep in bed like a hibernating bear! Now let me explain things, would ya?"

"What is there to explain?" I asked angrily. "What? How you lied to me?!"

"Now, now," he said throwing his hands up in defense. "I didn't lie to anyone. And I definitely didn't lie to you, Gorgeous." He brushed his hand through his shoulder length hair. "I meant everything I said to you that night. It's just my brothers, you know. They're the ones that wanted to rob that bank. I said 'No! No! We said we wasn't gonna do this anymore!' but they didn't listen. They said we needed the money and it was the only way to get it. I was just there to still try and convince them not to do it, you know? But… then you came and all I could think of was just to run. I mean… maybe you woulda believed me then if I had explained things right there on the spot, but… your sisters? No. You know they wouldn't have bought it." He shook his head. "I'm real sorry, Baby."

I stared at him. I felt my eyes begin to water. Before I knew it, I was back in my fairy tale. "Is this true?"

"Yeah," he said standing up and walking towards me. He took me by the hand and lifted me onto my feet. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Baby. You're special to me." He touched my face in that soft caressing way of his. I melted in his arms.

We kissed.

Brick pushed me up against the wall of my bed room, caressing my bottom as our tongues danced with one another's. I felt amazing, and had completely forgot about the haunting dirty feeling that had followed me for days. Brick lifted my skirt and I squirmed a little uneasily. "Everything's going to be okay, Baby," he reassured me.

And I believed him.

I let him do anything he wanted to me. Even when I hesitated, I forced myself to enjoy anything he did. He touched me everywhere and he kissed me everywhere.

"I should get out of here," he said.

"Yeah," I frowned. "You probably should. My sisters will be home soon."

He nodded. "Will you come to the Midnight Show tonight?"

I nodded. We kissed again. I didn't want him to leave and refused my lips to part from his for the longest time.

"Until tonight," he breathed into my ear. He gave me one last kiss and was gone. It wasn't until he was gone did I realize where I was. Once again he had left me, alone, naked in bed. I still didn't feel dirty. I didn't let myself feel that way. I had convinced myself that what I was feeling was good. Not only was it good-- it was love.

* * *

I walked down Jungle Boulevard by myself. I walked to give myself more time. I don't know why, I just felt like I needed it. Like I needed time with myself. My dreamy self needed to have a conversation with my logical side and the two of them needed to come to some sort of agreement.

_Just what are you doing? You can't believe that crook. He's just going to use you again._

_But he seemed so sincere. And the way he breathed into my ear before he left earlier today--_

_Those are just his tricks. They have to be. He's not as dumb as his brothers, but he's just as evil._

_But I can't just rely on everything I knew about him before. What if he's changed? Giving him a chance would be the right thing to do. _Everybody _can change if they really want to._

_Okay fine. Maybe he has changed. But you shouldn't let him try that stuff again tonight. If he really cares for you, he'll listen to you when you say 'stop.'_

_That's right. If he tries anything, I'll say 'no' and if he listens, he really is a good guy after. He'll really be the guy of my dreams._

_Which will make all of this… real._

My thoughts were interrupted when I accidentally bumped into another person strolling down Jungle Boulevard. "I'm sorry!" I apologized immediately. I looked up at the young man in black slacks and a green button down shirt and black tie.

He seemed to go completely red in the face, and seemed frozen there. "Uh, that's alright."

I blinked at the guy. He had black hair styled in a Mohawk and his eyes were a beautiful, bright green. Something about him seemed familiar, especially in his voice. "Do I know you?" I asked.

The guy turned another shade of red and quickly turned his back towards me and began to walk quickly away. "No, I don't think so," he said.

For some reason, I had this urge to chase after the guy. I can't explain it, but it was as if I needed to know who he was.

_Maybe this is some sort of sign that you shouldn't meet up with Brick tonight. Plenty of fish in the sea. Just look at that guy. Anyone could be your Prince Charming. Don't settle on the first hottie who gives you a smile and a dance._

I couldn't tell if that thought came from logical me or dreamy me. But before I could fully listen to what she had to say, I heard Brick call my name from across the street at the entrance of the Midnight show.

Inside, Brick and I had our own little private room. They offered it to me as soon as I entered the place. Once again, I felt powerful and important. They led the two of us past the dance floor, and the bar, to a curtained off area. We walked down this long hall with many doors, until we reached the very last room at the very end. A man in a black suit stood there and opened the door for us.

The room was lit in a pink colored light. There was a private bar, and a long couch that stretched from one wall to the other. The music could still be heard from outside, but it wasn't deafening. It was perfect.

We were kissing and touching each other once again. Brick went to lift my skirt, but I pushed his hand away. "Can we dance?" I asked.

"There's all night for dancing, Baby," he said trying to lift my skirt again.

"Come on, Brick," I sighed, pushing him away again.

He stared at me for a while, looking shocked. He then laughed a little. "Alright fine. You wanna dance? Let's dance then." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and he lifted me to my feet.

He pulled me close and we started to sway to the beat of the music. I began to feel relaxed, but then I felt his hand searching for my skirt again. "Brick! Cut it out!" I screamed, but he fought back.

I gave him a hard shove that sent him flying into the far wall. "Fucking bitch!" he yelled, scrambling to his feet again.

"I said '_no_,' Brick!"

He blinked at me dumbly from where he stood at the opposite end of the room. Then his eyes narrowed. Within a flash of red light, he was in front of me and he grabbed me by my arm. "Listen. I heard you, alright?! And I told you: There's all night long for dancing! "

"Let go of me!" I shouted but his grasp only grew tighter.

"Let me tell you something about me, alright, Baby?" his eyes narrowed even more and he wore an ugly face. Finally, the fairy tale was over and I recognized that crook as what he was: _Ugly_. "I know what I want and I get what I want," he continued with that snarl, "And what I want right now…" he said this as his hand traveled up my leg and to the edge of my skirt again.

I finally pulled away. I was sure to kick him hard where it hurt most and he fell to his knees in pain. A cheap shot, some would judge. But that's just what that pervert deserved.

I quickly flew out the door, down the long hall, past the dancers on the dance floor, and out the door of the night club. I could hear him coming with my super hearing. I could hear him yelling for me to come back and asking where I was. I flew as fast as I could and decided to hide in a neighboring dance club. I couldn't hear him anymore so I knew I had more than out-flew him. I prayed that he stopped looking for me.

I went to the club's bar and sat down at a stool. I didn't know what I was going to do, but I figured I was safe there. The anger in me faded, and I became overwhelmed as I recalled all my past fairy tales for just what they were. I started to cry. I sat at the bar and buried my face in my hands and just sobbed.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I heard someone ask. I saw them sit down on the stool next to me, but didn't bother to look at their face. "What's wrong?" the person repeated. Something in this person's voice made me feel safe. I looked up and saw the green-eyed guy I bumped into earlier. "You okay?" he asked. His voice was so gentle and almost like a girl's. Before I knew it, I had flung myself at this person and began to cry uncontrollably.

"Hey, hey," they said. "Calm down, would you? What's wrong? Why won't you tell me?" Whoever it was began to pet my hair.

I looked up and stared for the longest time, feeling as if I knew this person. Maybe someone I went to grade school with? Or maybe a civilian I had helped in a past job? Wherever I knew this person, I just knew that I knew him.

"Are you okay?" he asked again. His voice was so soft and so sincere. He stared at me with the most concern look I had ever seen in someone's eyes. It caused all the fear and bad that had just overcome my body to instantly disappear. "Come on," he said after a while and took me by the hand.

He led me to a private room. The people who owned the club must have known him, because men and women dressed in fancy clothing smiled and nodded at him as we passed, and he smiled and nodded back. When we were alone in the private room, I immediately threw myself at him again and cried some more. Not out of fear, but out of gratitude. I knew I could trust this person, and I knew, whoever he was, that he would protect me. I just had this feeling deep within me that told me so.

"Please, stop crying, Blossom," he said handing me a tissue.

I took it and wiped at my eyes. "You know who I am?"

"Of course," he said with a confused look. "You still don't know who I am, do you?" he asked tilting his head to one side and scratching his head.

I shook my head. "No…" I answered quietly. "But I feel as if I know you… I just can't figure it out though…."

He laughed a little, sounding sort of uneasy. His face was red for a split second, but the color faded quickly. He petted my hair again. "Oh really?"

I nodded and he smiled down at me. That smile. It was so familiar. Where did I know this person? I just couldn't figure it out. Maybe I really didn't know him. Maybe it was my soul mate. After all, I felt closer to him than I ever felt with Brick. And that familiar feeling… I just couldn't shake it. Wasn't this supposed to be the magical feeling one feels when she meets her soul mate?

"Are you okay?" he repeated yet again. He looked concerned again. Maybe because he had repeated that question so many times and I still had yet to give him an answer.

I leaned forward and planted my lips on his. It was something that I felt like I had to do. A sort of promise to myself. Brick was a jerk and he was the past. But this nerd wasn't going to fall for any tricks from all those guys who were just trying to get what they want. No, Blossom Utonium was just going to go after what _she _wanted from then on. And right then, she wanted the mysterious guy in green.

As I held my lips on his, he was still for a while and even pulled back a little, but not enough for our lips to part. I pressed harder again and he remained still. I tried to persuade him one last time by pressing my lips even more firmly against his.

Finally, he kissed back. I moaned with relief and then he pulled away. He stared at me for a while, blinking with a confused look. His mouth was open like he wanted to say something and his cheeks were flushed a very soft pink. "You… you still don't know who I am, do you?"

I shook my head. "Who are you?" I took a step forward, wanting to feel his touch again.

A small, nervous smile crossed his face. He looked down at his feet and squirmed a bit. He then lifted his head again, and looked me in the eye. "Can you keep a secret?" he asked. His hand moved up to the top button on his blouse. He unbuttoned it and I felt my heart begin to pound fiercely in my chest.

I nodded. "I can keep a secret."

His smile grew. He unbuttoned a little more and took my hand. He led my touch to the opening of his shirt and towards his heart. I then felt something that made me freeze. I stayed frozen for several moments and then immediately pulled away.

"What _are _you?!" I screamed.

He only laughed a little. He pulled the front of his shirt open, and revealed what I had felt. He was a she. I stared at her black bra and small breasts in disbelief for the longest, before she started to button up her shirt again. "Sorry," she said quietly.

I blinked at her for a while, as everything slowly fell into place. "…Buttercup?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Blossom. It's me."

"But… but your hair! Your clothes! You look like-- Oh my God!" I screamed and turned my back towards her, embarrassed beyond belief.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

I slowly turned to face her. She stood there, looking uncomfortable, with her eyes to the floor, and constantly shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She scratched at her head, looked up at me, blushed, and then looked back down at the ground.

"You look like a boy," I said after a while.

She looked up at me. "Yeah… I know. That's kinda the point."

"Oh," I said. "Well… you look nice like that."

She smiled a little and I felt myself blush.

"I'm sorry," she apologized once more.

I shook my head. "No. You didn't do anything. In fact, I was having the biggest nightmare of my life until you came." I approached her. "Here," I said. "Let me fix your tie." I took the black tie in hand and began redo it for her.

Just then there was a crash. The door to the room was torn open, so fiercely it flew off it's hinges, over our heads and crashed into the far wall. There stood Brick, looking angrier and uglier than ever. His eyes fell on Buttercup, and with a flash of bright red light, he was on her.

He punched her and choked her and she desperately fought back. I screamed and went to tear him off of her. He pushed me away but I came back at him, pulling on his long red hair. He finally dropped Buttercup and turned around to start choking me.

"You bitch! You're cheating on me with some pretty boy, huh?!"

I clawed at his grip but he was too strong. Buttercup hit him over the head with the door he had destroyed. He finally let me go and I gasped for air.

He was on Buttercup again. They fought so fiercely that they looked only like a ball of green and red light. Suddenly there was a loud crash and I saw Brick thrown against the wall. Buttercup flew at him and I stopped her. "Please, let's just run away!" I screamed.

"Is he the one that hurt you?!" she yelled.

I stared at her. "I… I…" I didn't know what I should say.

"What did he do to you, Blossom?!" she yelled even louder.

"He… he just… used me. He--"

Suddenly, Brick was up. He grabbed me by my hair and before Buttercup could get her hands on him he zapped her with his laser eyes and she fell to the floor, unconscious.

Brick pulled on my hair so hard, I thought my scalp was about to be ripped off at any moment then. He raised his hand to hit me, but I punched him in his gut before his fist reached me. He made a loud gasping sound, but I hit him again. And then I hit him once more. I hit him again and again. Before I knew it he was on the floor, and he wasn't moving and I was still throwing punches, kicking, choking, zapping and doing anything I could think of.

I felt something grab me from behind and fought back, elbowing the person in the gut. I turned around to throw a punch, but realized then it was Buttercup. She was doubled over, holding onto her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" I screamed. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah," she moaned. She stood up straight and held her head. She pried her eyes open and looked at me. Then her eyes traveled to something behind me and I saw them widen.

I turned around and looked at Brick. He still wasn't moving. At first, I felt satisfied. I was glad I hurt him like that. But then a full minute passed and he still wasn't moving. His bloody and bruised face began to grow cold looking. And I found myself feeling scared. I looked to Buttercup for some sort of answer.

She looked scared too. She hesitated as she knelt down in front of the still, unmoving Brick. Her hand shook as she reached out to touch him. Her fingers only barely brushed against his skin, before she quickly retracted.

"He's dead, Blossom," I heard my sister say, barely audible.

I felt instantly dizzy, and then everything turned into slow motion, things got dark, and the last thing I felt was myself landing in my sister's arms.

* * *

When I came to, I was in my own bed. There was a damp towel on my head, and my sister Buttercup sat beside me. She hadn't noticed that I was awake. Her hands rested on her knees and her eyes gazed blankly straight ahead. She still wore the same boy's clothes, only now they were covered in mud. Her face was covered in mud too.

"Buttercup?" I whispered in the dark.

For a while, her hypnotized gaze remained unchanged. Slowly she turned her head and looked at me. "You okay?" she asked.

I nodded and sat up. "Buttercup, why are you all dirty?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Her expression was soft. "Get some rest, okay?" she smiled a little. She was quiet as she petted my head again. "We need you, Sis. It's just not the Powerpuff Girls without you, you know?" She kissed me on my forehead and smiled at me again.

"Don't worry," she said. "Everything's going to be okay."

And I believed her.

* * *

_Goody-goody_. I wished that's what I was, but it was only a reputation. It didn't make it true. People make up their minds about you before you even get a chance to prove yourself. I wasn't Little Miss Perfect. Little Miss Perfect never killed a guy. Little Miss Perfect never let her sister go out in the woods at night, dig a grave for the man you murdered and make everything all better. Little Miss Perfect didn't then go on to tell everyone: "Bad guys run away all the time. They disappear every day. Brick is some other city's problem now."

I wasn't Little Miss Perfect, but I wouldn't aim to be Miss Popular either.

After all, Miss Popular hung out at the Midnight Show. And I'd never be caught dead there again. _Blossom _would never go there again.

Blossom belonged at the Pink Tiger, on the dance floor with a dreamy, green-eyed gentleman whose name was a secret to everyone but her.

**The end.**


End file.
